Lo Había Estado Buscando
by Hesperos D
Summary: Ash lo guarda celosamente. Ash/Eiji. One-Shot.


**Lo Había Estado Buscando**

 **Pareja:** _Ash Lynx/Eiji Okumura._

 **Resumen:** _Ash lo guarda celosamente._

 **Notas:** _Este es un AU de almas gemelas, lo que pierdes lo encuentra tu alma gemela. También es sobre el Botón del uniforme, según la tradición se lo das a quien amas. Amo a mis niños, lamento que sufran tanto. Un pequeño Juan-Shot._

* * *

Ash lo guarda celosamente.

Lo pone en su bolsillo. En más de una ocasión lo ha tragado, lo ha cosido a la parte interior de su chaqueta y lo ha puesto en su zapato, incluso cuando el dolor le impedia caminar. Hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de una de las cartas de Griffin.

Pero este es un botón, y es suyo.

Es un botón de relieve elegante, con un carácter desconocido, singularmente pesado y es completamente suyo. Es algo que ha caído del cielo, no. Ash no es tan imbécil. Ash no cree en el cielo. No cree en los ángeles, y se niega en confiar en los dioses...

Especialmente en aquellos que lo desampararon.

Es rencoroso y lo sabe, porque él no es alguien bueno.

Es un monstruo.

Pero el botón es _suyo_.

Es la única cosa propia que tiene, porque el mismo pertenece a otro ( _otros_ ).

.

Tiempo después es una pluma mordisqueada.

Aparece debajo de la cama. La encuentra casualmente mientras busca sus zapatos. La toma entre el índice y el pulgar y le da la vuelta. Es de un rojo brillante, y está seguro de que no es suya. Nunca había visto una de estas, tampoco tiene el habito de mordisquear la punta.

No es de este lado del continente, descubre con presteza bordeada con extraños signos. _Kanji_ , murmura su mente. En la voz estruendosa de Shorter que alguna vez había visto el botón, no se lo había quitado, pero.

—¡Es de un uniforme japonés! —exclamo con los ojos brillantes. Ash quería golpearlo, pero nunca le devolvió su fotografía para los fines nefastos en los que él la empleaba—. Pero es mía, de seguro la perdiste…

No vuelve a ver al enfurruñado Shorter durante el resto de esa semana.

Sin embargo al visitar el restaurante, Nadia lo invita a tomar sopa de medusa y es casi como estar en casa.

.

El botón es pesado en su bolsillo.

Lo ha sido desde que tiene 10 años.

La pluma se mantiene en casa.

Y el pequeño pero extraño "llavero" está guardado en el estante más alto del consultorio del Dr. Meredith. Ash se cuela en la noche y lo deja en un lugar en el que nunca lo encontrarían.

No la enfermera, no el doctor, no uno de los matones de Dino.

Ash nunca olvida el lugar exacto en el que lo dejo.

Ash no olvida en estos días.

.

La siguiente cosa que encuentra es el lente de una cámara.

Lo observa como el ojo de un pescado, frio, impersonal y completamente objetivo.

Ash detesta las cámaras.

Detesta cada pequeño componente, el sonido invasivo del _Flash_ , las manos que lo tocan, las manos que sujetan la cámara. Ash lo odia, lo odia todo. Aun así, no quiere tirar esto por la ventana y verlo hacerse añicos como lo haría usualmente, puede ver los pedazos resplandecer contra el sol de la tarde, puede verlos estar alli hasta la mañana siguiente y se iluminados por el amanecer.

Eso, por algún motivo lo enoja.

Así que lo deja en la mesita de noche. En un ángulo exacto en el que la esquina del cajón forma un triángulo en el espacio que deja el lente sin tocar.

.

Al día siguiente el ángulo ha desaparecido.

Dino Golzine ha revisado su apartamento, lo han movido de arriba abajo.

.

Eiji Okumura es una sorpresa.

Es un ingenuo, y es algo imbécil, y es dos años mayor que él.

¿Por qué él se ha mantenido impoluto por el mundo mientras que él ha sido manchado?

Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Grita. Es una pregunta completamente absurda y carente de respuesta, porque tendría que creer nuevamente en algo más grande, algo que lo enlaza y observa desde arriba.

Ash no lo hace.

Pero, con el sonido suave de Eiji durmiendo a su lado, Ash quiere creerlo.

Realmente lo desea. Eiji está muerto para el mundo, perdido en un país de sueños. Ash se pregunta si Eiji se sueña a si mismo volando, o si solo es quien desea volar. Quizas se ahoga en el fondo del mar, y cada respiración que da es estar robándole el aire a Eiji…

Ash sacude la cabeza, aprieta el arma debajo de la almohada y cierra los ojos.

Es la primera vez que desea algo en años.

El botón es pesado en el bolsillo.

El arma es ligera. Se ha acostumbrado al tacto.

.

—¡Oh! —Dice Eiji con sorpresa, Ash levanta una ceja sobre el New York Times. Shorter alguna vez le dijo que ese era un pasatiempo de viejos, bueno pues ha pasado mucho tiempo entre ellos y las mañas sucias se quedan…— Había estado buscando esto.

Eiji enfoca sus ojos en el lente sucio que ahora está en el cajón de la cocina.

Es de un verde singular, como el fondo de las botellas de cerveza.

—Es del mismo color que tus ojos. —Eiji murmura y su mirada de derrite en miel liquida, en adoración pura, ingenua y tonta adoración. La clase de sentimiento que no espera ser reciproco, que es dado sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ash se está volviendo adicto.

Es más, le han hecho comparaciones más tontas, muchas de ellas de la boca sucia de Papá Dino. Muchas de los dedos grasosos de otros, muchas de mujeres, y esta es la primera vez en la que algo golpea y se hunde en el fondo.

Es como una flecha envenenada, empujada constantemente contra su pecho. Cada día roza la aorta, y cada día el veneno infecta y bombea. Ash no quiere deshacerse de ello. Quiere mantener la punta afilada en el centro.

Hasta que se acabe todo, hasta que se consuma.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Cierra los ojos cuando la mano fría de Eiji está en su frente, entonces, el cuello, y la mejilla.

El New York Times esta desamparado en la madera de la cocina, las letras se mezclan con las vetas de la madera y el mundo cae fuera de la burbuja.

El botón ahora es pesado en su pecho.

No es doloroso.

.

La primera vez que encuentra nuevamente la fotografía de Shorter, es debajo del colchón.

—Ah, eso es mío. —Eiji parece avergonzado, pero alegre—. La encontré en casa hace un par de años, alguien debe haberla perdido, me pregunto si aún la necesitara…

Ash traga. Su estómago se siente lleno de plumas. Pero su cabeza es pesada y sus dedos son hielo frio cuando toma el botón del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo muestra a Eiji.

Eiji sonríe.

—Lo había estado buscando.

No necesitan nada más.

Ninguno de los dos.

.

 **FIN.**


End file.
